


A Tragedy

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: F/M, Reader dies, dying during childbirth, this was a request so idk about this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You're trying to have a home birth.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	A Tragedy

It had been a mutual decision to have a home birth. It only made sense, seeing as the father of your child was supposed to be a dead eight-year-old. The two of you thought that you could handle it, but something seemed off. You were in so much pain, so much more pain than you thought possible for a human being to endure.

And there was blood, there wasn’t supposed to be blood.

Brahms was squeezing your hand tightly, praying under his breath as your contractions got closer together. 

You cursed yourself for being so stupid. You should have gone to the doctor more. You should have just let the world know that Brahms was alive. What could they have charged him for? A death from twenty years ago that was already investigated? For living in his own home? God, how stupid you had been!

“Brahms.” You whimpered after a painful contraction. “Please, call for an ambulance.”

Brahms’ head snapped up, concern plain in his eyes. “You think you need one?”

“Yes!” You cried, clutching at his arm. “Please!”

He nodded quickly, standing. “I will!” He ran to a phone, quickly dialing for an ambulance.

You gasped, starting the special labor breathing you had been taught. Something just wasn’t right. You knew labor was supposed to hurt, but this was wrong. 

Between your labor breathing, you put your hands on your stomach, feeling the swell of the baby you already loved so much inside you. You heard Brahms screaming into the receiver for help. 

You couldn’t help but chuckle at his mannerisms. He would probably get help faster if he spoke normally. 

The baby shifted inside you, making you feel weak. This baby was everything to you, and you didn’t even know the gender. 

“Please.” You squeezed your eyes shut, begging to God or any other entity that might be listening. “Please let my baby come out of this alive and well.” You flinched as a sudden wave of pain shot through you. “Please.”

Brahms ran back to your side, clutching your hand. “They’re coming, they’re on their way.”

You glanced at the phone, which had been left off the receiver. They were still on the line then, good.

Your vision was starting to blur, blackness leaking into the corners of your sight. Your head lulled to the side, into Brahms’ chest.

“Hey, hey, stay with me.” Brahms patted your cheek. “You gotta wake back up!”

“Take are of…baby…” You murmured against his chest, closing your eyes against the blackness. The pain began to fade as you focused on the warmth of Brahms’ body heat.

Vaguely, you heard him shouting something, but you just let yourself melt into his warmth. The blackness was still all around you, but the pain was gone. He was repeating your name over and over, and that was the lullaby that took you into sleep.

Brahms stared down in horror at your still form. Your breathing had stopped. He whimpered out your name, lightly slapping your cheek as if that could wake you. He cried out your name over and over, but you were gone.

Tears fell out of his eyes as red and blue lights filtered through the windows. 

He could hear pounding at the front door, but all he could do was stare down at you. Paramedics broke through the front door, and Brahms lifted up his head, mumbling something to them about the baby. 

They put your body on a stretcher, rushing you to the hospital where they could save the baby. Someone took Brahms’ arm, putting him in the ambulance with you. 

He stared blankly ahead, ignoring the confused glances of the paramedics. How could he ever go on without you? Take care of the baby?

Brahms sobbed, covering his face in his hands as the ambulance rushed you to the hospital to try and save the baby.


End file.
